Бой бойцов/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 games.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10_Mcgucket_dancing_1.png s1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.png S1e10_Mcgucket_dancing_2.png S1e10 ho down hero.png S1e10 insert token.png S1e10 stan won.png S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 rumble father killed.png S1e10 dr karate.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 game play.png S1e10 winners don't lose.png S1e10 dipper take that back.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e10 robbie pointing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 begin fight.png Робби вызывает Диппера S1e10 shack.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.png S1e10 mabel wins.png S1e10 the ceiling shacking.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 oooh.png S1e10 robbie serenading.png S1e10 dipper confronts robbie.png S1e10 robbie challenges dipper.png S1e10 dipper blushing.png S1e10 here's an idea.png S1e10 robbie calls wendy.png Se10 dipper hits the phone.png S1e10 broken phone.png S1e10 you're not getting that easy.png S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 Dipper on the ground.png S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 noodle arms.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 corner.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 posters pointing.png Почему ты такой странный? S1e10 tv show.png S1e10 why you ackin' so cray-cray.png S1e10 mabel upside down.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 stan explaining.png S1e10 mabel confused.png S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png Выход Рамбла Макскёрмиша S1e10 soos playing nort.png S1e10 nort.png S1e10 soos wondering.png S1e10 soos about to enter the game.png S1e10 soos enters the game.png S1e10 dipper playing alone.png S1e10 character select screen.png S1e10 continue.png S1e10 dipper talking to game.png S1e10 ultimate power code.png S1e10 dipper sees code.png S1e10 dipper enters code.png S1e10 game shuts down.png S1e10 bright light.png S1e10 dipper selects.png S1e10 rumble mcskirmish.png S1e10 rumble appears.png S1e10 dipper and rumble face to face.png S1e10 rumble dipper high five.png S1e10 dipper hand hurts.png Боязнь высоты S1e10 dipper and rumble talking.png S1e10 rumble power up.png S1e10 poor change machine.png S1e10 dipper excited.png S1e10 red hat man.png S1e10 guy playing nort.png S1e10 soos in nort.png S1e10 mystery shack from above.png S1e10 mabel to test stan.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 mabel gives stan gift.png S1e10 high heels.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png S1e10 mabel deducing.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 tv skydive.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 mabel face.png S1e10 stan on floor.png Миссия принята S1e10 rumble fly.png S1e10 fridge.png S1e10 dipper giving rumble a taco.png S1e10 rumble eats.png S1e10 equip taco.png S1e10 rumble kneel.png S1e10 show rumble robbie.png S1e10 kill father.png S1e10 rumble point.png S1e10 fireball.png S1e10 punch.png S1e10 start button.png S1e10 dipper hits start.png S1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png Рамбл встречает Мэйбл S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e10 mabel meets rumble.png S1e10 rumble says words.png S1e10 fighting machine.png S1e10 cheating.png S1e10 poop and butts.png Уличный Рамбл S1e10 Gravity Falls Main Square.png S1e10 robbie will wet pants.png S1e10 punched an oil drum.png S1e10 katana.png S1e10 dangerous litter.png План Мэйбл S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 wanna go.png S1e10 stan pointing with pitt cola.png S1e10 mabel innocent.png S1e10 scouts honor sweater.png S1e10 double cross back.png S1e10 Scout's Honor Sweater.png Рамбл против Робби S1e10 dipper and robbie at park.png S1e10 robbie on bench.png S1e10 settle like men.png S1e10 not sure you want to.png S1e10 robbie pointing in park.png S1e10 your funeral.png S1e10 robbie meets rumble.png S1e10 why is he blurry.png S1e10 will fight rumble.png S1e10 killed his father.png S1e10 fight.png S1e10 robbie running.png S1e10 rumble picks up robbie.png S1e10 wont pick on me.png S1e10 robbie slammed on ground.png S1e10 robbie tossed.png S1e10 robbie lands on jungle gym.png S1e10 blue fireball.png S1e10 robbie escapes.png S1e10 almost killed him.png S1e10 rumble punch poster.png S1e10 rumble rampage.png Игровые пародии S1e10 town destroyed.png S1e10 barrel company.png S1e10 rumble with barrel.png S1e10 donkey kong parody.png S1e10 robbie jump barrel.png S1e10 street sign.png S1e10 rumble destroy things.png S1e10 dipper cramp.png S1e10 bonus round.png S1e10 perfect score.png S1e10 oh my car.png s1e10 don't worry we're rich.png S1e10 buffet.png S1e10 all you can eat.png S1e10 dipper face splash.png S1e10 soos arrives.png S1e10 dipper confesses.png S1e10 amiable sidekick.png S1e10 drive away.png S1e10 Pitt cola truck.png Водонапорная башня S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10 mabel and stan on tower.png S1e10 view of town from tower.png S1e10 mabel excited.png S1e10 stan scared.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 spray paint explosion muffin water tower wall.png S1e10 robbie on tower.png S1e10 rumble looks up.png S1e10 rumble breaks tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 robbie falling.png S1e10 rumble finish him.png S1e10 rumble power up fist.png Диппер вызывает Рамбла S1e10 dipper challenges rumble.png S1e10 dipper wood.png S1e10 dipper tells truth.png S1e10 dipper sheepish.png S1e10 robbie on tree.png S1e10 rumble brooding 01.png S1e10 rumble brooding 02.png S1e10 rumble brooding 03.png S1e10 rumble challenges dipper.png S1e10 Dipper looking at the start button.png S1e10 dipper start fight.png S1e10 fight starts.png S1e10 dipper changes stance.png S1e10 soos cant watch.png S1e10 dipper attack.png S1e10 rumble attack.png S1e10 rumble kick.png S1e10 you fight like a girl.png S1e10 dipper uppercut.png S1e10 soos tries to help.png S1e10 dipper climbs tree.png S1e10 rumble cant look up.png S1e10 rumble falls.png S1e10 rumble special move.png S1e10 rumble back up.png S1e10 rumble combo.png S1e10 prefix.png S1e10 combo cloud.png S1e10 rumble fart tattoo.png S1e10 dipper turns other cheek.png S1e10 dipper beaten.png S1e10 rumble wins.png S1e10 winners dont lose peace.png S1e10 game over.png S1e10 dip.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png После битвы S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 stan cheering.png S1e10 mabel scared.png S1e10 robbie back.png S1e10 robbie point dipper face.png S1e10 robbie going to punch.png S1e10 robbie cant punch.png S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10 wendy kiss.png S1e10 like girls.png S1e10 yes like girls.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 rivals.png S1e10 robbie throat.png S1e10 dipper fist.png Титры S1e10 credits town.png S1e10 Pac man.png S1e10 credits wendy choice.png S1e10 credits soos eat.png S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png S1e10 8-Bit Gravity Falls Animated.gif|Анимационная Гиффани в титрах Рекламные видео S1e10 ultimate power Разное S1e10 ff game bg.gif S1e10 smokey joes sketch.jpg S1e9 master tower sketched.jpg S1e10 park inked.jpg S1e9 master tower painted.jpg S1e9 master tower inked.jpg S1e10 aoshima storyboard.jpg Andy Gonsalves props12.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg S1e10 Dipper and Robbie.png|Реклама все еще есть Анимация Пола Робертсона Paul Robertson Fight Fighters select character.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble fire punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble laugh fullbody.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble sword swipes.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble charging lightning.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble weak.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble combo punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble jump kick.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble down kick.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble pipe attack.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble pointing.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble flying fists.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble running.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble cutscene.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble smash.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble idle.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble victory.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble laughing torso.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble punch charging.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate idle.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate combo punch.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate kick.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate walking.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Dr Karate victory.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble contemplation angle.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble contemplation profile.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble angry talk.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble super nuke fist.gif Paul Robertson Fight Fighters Rumble taunting.gif Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 1 сезона Категория:Статьи en:Fight Fighters/Gallery